Last Fight
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Pertarungan terakhir memang sangat menyedihkan, ironis, dan sungguh tragis. itupun pertarungan melawan orang yang kau cintai, sungguh sangat menyayat hati, orang sekitar menjadi korbannya, bahkan tidak terhitung berapa korban tersebut. OOC/ Warn: Inside/ NaruSaku Always/ RnR?/Gajeness.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: Typo, OOC, AU Etc**

**Genre: Entahlah Mungkin Romance? :v**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Fight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Kacau, itu yang bisa menggambarkan sebuah tempat luas nan indah, namun tempta itu sekarang menjadi lahan Senjata. Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, dan masih banyak yang tidak bisa di sebutkan, entah berapa banyak yang sudah di keluarkan oleh mereka yang berperang disana. Peperangan selalu membawa sengsara bagi semua orang yang mengalaminya, entah itu pemimpin, ataupun prajurit.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Shinobi berambut pirang acak-acakan, ia adalah seorang Shinobi kuat yang ingin melindungi semua orang yang berharga baginya, tapi itu semua sudah sirna karena orang-orang disekitarnya sudah tewas satu persatu, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya banyak luka disana-sini, beberapa Kunai dan Shuriken menancap di sekitar tubuhnya.

Ini adalah peperangan yang sangat dahsyat.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda dengan cita-cita menjadi Hokage ini harus bertarung dengan orang yang dicintainya, Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut seperti bunga Sakura ini, entah mengapa malah mengkhianati Naruto, bahkan ia tak segan membunuh orang yang dulunya ia cintai, Sasuke Uchiha, ironis, sungguh ironis. Membunuh orang yang sangat dicintai itu sangat ironis.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, dan alasan apa Sakura sampai mengkhianati mantan rekan satu Timnya dahulu, bahkan Guru pembimbing, Kakashi Hatake, dibunuh dengan mudahnya oleh Sakura, sungguh mengerikan, Naruto selaku orang yang masih mencintai Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan alasan tidak jelas Sakura yang telah membunuh semua orang yang berharga baginya, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura, kenapa…Kenapa kau membunuh semua orang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya, ia masih tidak terima orang yang sangat ia cintai membunuh semua orang.

"…" entah dia bisu atau apa, tapi dia hanya diam, tangannya terkepal dengan membawa Kunai, bajunya yang biasa ia pakai terkena cipratan darah.

"Jawab aku Sakura!?" seru Naruto yang mulai kesal terhadap sikap Sakura yang diam membisu "Jawab aku!? Kenapa kau membunuh semua orang yang berada di sekitar kita!? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi, sehingga kau membunuh Sasuke, atau kau sudah tidak sudi lagi berteman dengan kami!? Jawab Sakura!?"

"…"

Sunyi senyap, ya itulah gambaran yang bisa menggambarkan suasana di sekitar tempat tersebut, entah bagaimana suasana di sana memang sangat mencekam, banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan, warga yang tidak bersalah merasakan itu semua, pukulan maut, ataupun tusukan Kunai sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Sakura.

"Sakura, tolong jawab aku! Kau masih ingin hidupkan? Kau masih ingin bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai kan? Kau masih ingin bersama kami kan? Jawab aku Sakura!?" Naruto kembali berseru, ia sungguh lelah, lelah akan kelakuan ataupun alasan tak jelas Sakura yang membunuh semua orang terdekatnya, "Kau harus tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu, akan selalu selamanya sampai akhir khayat ini aku akan mencintaimu"

"…"

Hening adalah jawaban Sakura, gadis musim semi tersebut menggerakan tangannya, kaki jenjangnya pun mulai bersiap melesat, sementara itu Naruto kembali bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya, sebuah Kunai masih ia pegang dengan erat, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh orang yang ia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri, kekuatannya yang diberikan Kurama pun lenyap tak tersisa, ia selalu memaksakan dirinya.

"Ck, ini akan sulit, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuh orang yang aku cintai?"

Pikiran Naruto mulai kacau, ia harus memilih membiarkan Sakura hidup namun dengan resiko akan membunuh semua orang terdekatnya atau membunuh gadis tersebut, gadis yang selalu ia cintai, decihan keluar dari bibir Naruto, ia masih ragu dengan pilihannya, Membunuh atau dibunuh.

**Trank**

Dentingan besi menggema di sekitar lapangan luar tersebut, Kunai Naruto dan Kunai milik Sakura beradu, siapa yang paling kuat di antara mereka? Kita tidak tahu, Takdir mungkin mempermainkan mereka, andai saja Takdir bisa dirubah, maka Naruto akan memeluk Sakura sekarang juga, mendekapkannya dalam dekapan yang hangat, mencium bibir ranum gadis tersebut dengan lembut. Tapi itu hanya angan saja.

Mungkin orang tua Sakura akan terkejut setengah mati karena anaknya adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, namun orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal, meninggalkan luka dalam bagi orang yang menyayanginya, sebagai Shinobi sudah seharusnya bagi mereka untuk menerima resiko yang ada, entah itu mati, terluka parah maupun terluka ringan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain…" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, poni pirang tersebut menutupi mata Shappire yang indah bagai samudra, "Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain membunuh orang yang aku cintai!" seru Naruto, ia kembali menyerang Sakura yang menjauh dari dirinya.

"…"

Kembali Sakura menjawab dengan hening, ia mungkin sudah bisu, entah dia tidak mau berbicara atau bagaimana. Tapi dibalik bisunya Sakura, tersimpan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar didalamnya, terbukti ia bisa membunuh semua orang yang mungkin bisa dibilang di atas tingkatannya dari Sakura.

Naruto memang sangat kuat, namun semua itu tidak ada gunanya, ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi dihadapan orang yang ia cintai. Memang ironis mati ditangan orang yang kau cintai, "Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harus membunuhmu" gumam Naruto lirih, senyuman terakhirnya.

Naruto kembali melesat, dengan senjata terakhirny ia akan mengakhiri kejadian tragis ini. Kejadian yang telah merenggut bepuluh, bahkan mungkin beribu nyawa, tragis memang mengingat Naruto selalu mencintai Sakura.

Dentingan Kunai terus menggema di lapangan tersebut, Sakura masih seperti pertama hanya diam, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut. jual beli pukulan terjadi saat Sakura memukul mundur Naruto di bagian perutnya.

Sampai kapan ini akan selesai.

Mungkin itu yang saat ini berada di fikiran Naruto, kapan ini akan berakhir, ingin rasanya ia selesaikan dengan cara memeluk Sakura, tapi itu tidak mungkin lagi bisa terjadi, Sakura yang dulu ia cintai sudah hilang, digantikan dengan Sakura, gadis cantik pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu siap kapan saja untuk membunuh semua orang, bahkan keluarganya sendiri bisa ia bunuh.

"Ck, ini Chakraku yang terakhir dan aku akan mati juga, selamat tinggal Sakura dan maafkan aku yang telah membunuhmu, aku mencintaimu" ditangan Naruto sudah siap sebuah bola spiral yang disampingnya ada piringan menyerupai Shuriken raksasa. "Sayonara…!"

**Fuuton: RasengShuriken!**

Seru Naruto membenturkan Jutsunya ke Sakura yang berada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"SAKURAAA!"

"Diam, kau terlalu lebay kau Naruto" cibir seorang wanita dengan rambut yang sama seperti bunga Sakura, gadis tersebut sedang membawa sebuah Stick PlayStasion.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Naruto hanya nyengir kuda, "Namanya juga mengkhayati, tapi itu bagus loh buat Drama, hahahaha…ugh!" Naruto tersungkur saat Sakura memberinya sebuah pukulan di perutnya.

"Sungguh aku tidak inign ikut Drama itu!" Sakura kembali mencibir kelakuan Naruto yang kelewat seperti anak-anak, sungguh Naruto memang seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah ayah, ibu. Kalian main game saja, apa tidak ada kegiatan lain selain menghabiskan waktu libur kalian?" ujar seorang pemuda yang dari tadi duduk di sofa keluarga, pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut pirang seperti ayahnya dan mata Zamrud seperti ibunya."Kalian seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Hey, kami kan tidak pernah bermain game seperti ini!" Naruto merengut kesal karena nasehat dari anaknya mungkin sudah menusuk hatinya. "Shinnachiku, kau mau mengalahkan ibumu ini?" tanya Naruto menggoda anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Boleh saja!"

"Lah itu kau mau main, bukannya kau juga seperti anak kecil, hah?" baik perdebatan antara ayah dan anak ini membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

Wanita yang sudah mempunyai satu anak ini masih jago dalam bermain game, sewaktu kecil memang selalu menang melawan Naruto ataupun Sasuke sahabatnya, dan sekarang mungkin akan seimbang kalau melawan anaknya.

"Sudahlah, Shinna-kun, ayo bertarunglah melawan ibu, dan ibu tidak akan kalah darimu, Shanaroo!" merasa tertantang dari ibunya, Shinnchiku dengan senyum Percaya dirinya mengambil Stick yang dari tadi di pegang ayahnya.

"Oke, kalau aku menang traktir kami makan Ramen di Teuchi ya?"

"Ide bagus, Shinnachiku!"

"Oke, kalau kau kalah maka tidak akan ada ramen selama seminggu buat kalian.

"DEAL!"

Mereka semua kembali larut dalam kesenangan, tidak ada perang, ataupun pembunuhan, mungkin yang terjadi adalah perang di ranjang saat malam hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Selesai dalam satu jam…:v**

**Baik saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi maaf kalo ada kesalahan. Al-san saya minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide… O.o**

**Lalu…**

**Udahan pegel nulis mulu…:v**

_**Oke, Shinn out, Ciao….. I Love You…:v**_


End file.
